For The Love of ShinattyChan!
by Classically Cliche
Summary: Japan/China Kiku/Yao In which Yao will do anything in order to get the latest Shinatty-chan merchandise, and PWP of the lamest and most terrifying kind ensues. Written for the wonderful dreamsofdestiny, who said she would like a PWP.


**For The Love of Shinatty-Chan!**

(classically cliche)

(*)

**written for**: this is a PWP Japan/China for the ever-faithfully-updating dreamsofdestiny  
**warnings**: lots of sex, no plot; but hopefully inspirational enough? I'm also one to screw the characters and screw up their personalities...  
**disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia (and heck, the countries of Japan and China) aren't mine. Won't ever be mine. I know, I'm sorry too.  
**prompt**: Yao will do _anything_ in order to get the latest Shinatty-chan merchandise.

(*)

"Ah.. aru..." Yao whimpered as the foreign protrusion curled about his leg, "Are--Are you sure I have to do this, Japan?"

"No," replied said country, camcorder in all-too-gleeful-hand, "You don't have to do this. But..." and he made sure to let the word hang (it was merely for dramatic effect, not because of Yao's muffled moan) "If you want the latest Shinatty-chan limited edition doll for free, then it would be in your interest to." and with his free hand, he motioned to the security-protected doll sitting a couple feet away.

Yao swiveled his head around to look at said plush animal. It was a rather difficult task, seeing as how the mass of green slime-and-coldness was quickly easing its way up his lower body. But as soon as he set eyes upon the white fluff, the _adorable_ stare, and that ever-present ribbon (in a lovely-pink color, not to mention!), all reluctance and hesitation melted away.

Kiku would've smiled in all-too-certain triumph, but he was busy trying to keep the camcorder steady what with his ever-twitching hand.

"This... ahhh... This feels so _weird_, aru..." China says as the tentacle-like appendages attached themselves to his wrists. "Are you _sure_ this is technology? It feels so real... ah!" One stray tentacle manages to shred his shirt, allowing it access to his chest.

"Just..." Kiku pauses, now what was he going to say again? Oh right; "Just relax, this latest product is supposed to be very _therapeutic_," In more ways than one, he would add, "Besides, you seem really stressed as of late, China...san," the ending comes late and trails off weakly. Kiku wishes he had brought a stand, because he's all-too-certain that the recording device will have all but shaken off of his hand at this rate.

Yao had a (childish) retort in mind, but then one of the eight appendages decided to explore his mouth. He gags immediately, struggling to _spit it out_ and he gives a muffled yell to Kiku (_why_ isn't the other stopping this thing) before finding himself unable to move at all as two more have wrapped about his ankles, holding on tight. The binders of his wrist push him to the floor, with assistance from the foreign _thing_ ramming itself repeated in his mouth.

His widen when he realizes what the remaining (_what was it_? two? one?) tentacles are up to.

Slowly, and with practiced mechanical ease, they inch and worm themselves into his pants, and he feels his face flush as one of them touches him _there_. He stiffens, at it slowly wraps itself about _it_.

A silent shriek, and he attempts to turn his head for shame when he finds himself bucking instinctively towards the touch. The... _eighth_?... tentacle decides to wrap itself about his hips, squeezing tightly and making it impossible for Yao to do anything at all. A variety of things run through his mind mostly along the lines of 'How the hell does Kiku call _this_ therapeutic?!' but they all disappear as _something_ squirms under him, poking around and he wants to cry out and get away so badly and--

The eighth and final tentacle probes around his lower back, as if looking for...

And then the sixth has increased its pace, in a smallest, barest most-infuriatingly-slow amount, and the one in his mouth pulls out abruptly, only to force its way in once more, thrusting wildly and erratically and _why isn't Kiku doing anything_?

His should-be scream comes out as an agonized moan when he realizes that he is desperately trying to arch, to bend and squirm as the final tentacle makes its way inside him.

It _curls_ inside him, and the sixth one decides to release its hold and he bucks completely (_beautifully_, Kiku thinks; fallen camcorder all-but-forgotten) into the air, whimpering and moaning and (through the haze of his mind) hearing as his pleas for stop-stop-stop turn into begs for more, more, _more_.

And then, as if the machine is sentient (and in the most horrible way possible), it suddenly freezes before all eight tentacles retract into the main compartment, causing Yao to fall to the carpeted ground of his floor and leaving him undeniably aroused.

Kiku blinks; momentarily immobile as well.

"Please..." Yao hisses, through tightly-clenched-teeth, not caring about the bruises (and inevitable pain) around his wrists and ankles. His face is flushed, cherry-red, and his hairband has managed to snap somewhere in the process, causing his hair to cascade about his shoulders. And now Kiku's the one with a redder face, as the almost-thought that China looks so-much-like a girl crosses his mind.

His feet take him to Yao, and it's only when he is undressing as well that what he is doing dawns upon him. And then Yao clutches a hand about his ankle, begging wordlessly and looking exquisite and he drops to the other country's level, pressing light kisses everywhere about his face; forehead, cheeks, eyelashes, lips.

Yao, in turn, hugs him tightly, pressing his sweat-soaked body to Kiku's, and leaning a bit too close into Kiku for his sanity's liking.

One way or another, Kiku manages to wrap Yao's wiry frame about his own, using one hand to prepare Yao and the other to run about the other's lithe body, eliciting noises that he had not thought possible to make. When he pushes in, not-at-all gentle or prepared at all, Yao's legs clutch tightly about his waist, pulling him deeper into the delicious heat and causing his body to lose all sense.

He pushes himself out, only to thrust back in with equal force, and Yao _screams_, nails raking down his back, and Kiku can't even feel the pain because Yao's legs and _Yao_ are tightening about him and nothing he's ever created has felt this good.

When he finally releases, breathes hitched, and eyes closing to see white and white and Yao. Kiku's knees are between Yao and the floor and it's only then that Kiku realizes the sticky warmth in-between the two of them is the other's essence. With great effort (and reluctance), he untangles the two of them, rolling himself off.

Yao's eyes are closed, his eyebrow furrowed, and Kiku finds that his heart is beating because _what if Yao is mad and will never talk to him again_? His heart jumps a beat when a breathe is inhaled, slowly, and Yao speaks, voice raspy.

"_How_ do you manage to find that therapeutic-aru?"

And Kiku laughs, reaching for his robes to pull over Yao as relief washes over him. "It's only because it broke mid-way. I'm not too sure why; it might've been because..." and he stops himself as he finds his face flushing and Yao tilts his head to look curiously at Kiku, question on his lips.

"Nevermind..." Kiku says instead, choosing to keep the lower layer of his outfit for himself. Hastily putting it on with fumbling hands, he crosses the threshold of the room to deactivate the security around the Shinatty-chan doll and lightly toss it in Yao's direction.

He finds a smile alighting upon his features when Yao, energy-renewed and vigor-restored, _seizes_ upon the stuffed cat and hugs it with all his might, squealing and kissing it repeatedly and childishly throwing it up in the air.

And Kiku laughs, picking up the fallen camcorder, if only to catch this moment.

(*)

(I'm sorry I fail at writing lemons, but I was truly grateful for your story, and hoped that this sort of showed my appreciation...)


End file.
